Predators rival
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: A girl has a rather funny life, first being a daughter of the most out there parents, literally, then the funny scar on her cheek. To top that all of her very odd and new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Predators rival

I don't own Predator

Chapter 1:

I was walking home today, since my father was half-way around the world digging up tombs while my mother was down near Antarctica climbing up a mountain. I just had to laugh at myself, my family was really out there. But who could blame them, after what my mom told me when I was a child about big, ugly hunters coming to earth for some hunt, and then showing me a spear and the scar one of them gave her, which somehow managed to pass down onto me. Odd as it was, the outdoors ran through my blood as well but something else mixed in with it, I was a hunter. I could track down my prey within minutes, I could shoot without missing and I could be as silent as the wind itself, when need be.

Now back to my family, my mother's name was Alexia, she was a professional guide, that was trained in Antarctica, and my father, Sebastian, was a historian/explorer, who loved to find new things. Which now leads us towards there discovery in Antarctica, 4000 thousand feet underground they found a pyramid, which dated back to the first civilized man on the planet. It was made of all three cultures, Egyptian, Aztec and The Incas.

"Hey! Catenu wait!" I heard the voice of my childhood friend call me.

"Yeah?" I asked as she stopped beside me, puffing out.

"Marc wanted me to give you this!" She squealed, and handed me a piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and opened it. My eyes skimmed over it and I released a exaggerated sigh, folding the note back up and giving it back.

"Well you can tell Marc, that he can suck on that his crap don't work on me." I answered and continued walking home. I knew that Fraya would not follow me, seeing that I just again rejected the school jocks offer of going out, yet again.

I reached my home and found that something felt wrong. I walked into the kitchen and saw that everything was in order, then I checked the lounge room, nothing there, then the dining room, not a thing. I soon checked every room but there was nothing out of place. I sighed and walked back into my room, noticing that my window was opened. I looked at it in confusion, remembering that I had closed it when I left home. I walked back over to it and looked out, finding nothing there and closed the window.

I heard a sudden click behind me and turned around, only to see nothing there. But I wasn't fooled easily. I looked over my room trying to find something unusual. Just a few feet in front of me I noticed a figure, it wasn't visible but there was a rippled out line of it.

I walked over to it, it probably thought that I couldn't see it, but how wrong it was. I was now standing in front of it. The figure didn't even move an inch, as I lifted a hand and brought it down onto the figure, feeling a warm and hard chest under my palm.

It grabbed my hand and made itself visible and at the sight of it, I froze. My mother was right, these guys where real and _huge_! It started talking to me, but I could only decipher the small clicks and growls it released. Just then it pushed me back onto my bed and walked over to me, stopping in front of me. It grabbed my chin and slowly moved it to the side, exposing the scar that my mother told me about. It clicked frantically and drew away, I looked up at it in confusion but the last thing I saw was a fist coming in behind my neck, knocking me out.

AN: Well thats all folk! For this chapter that is. This story is kinda a sequel to the first Movie, but this time two characters didn't die. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Predator's Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 2:

I woke up, feeling slightly dizzy to the head. I looked to the side and saw a wall, and a very weird one at that. I looked over the other side and found the rest of the room, it was slightly big, containing medical things and what looked like computers. I heard the door slide open and watched as a tall, hunter figure walked in, neither looking at me or anything.

I waited until he looked over my way, but that never happened. I sighed very quietly and decided to speak up, "Hello, umm...can you hear me?"

Before I could say anything else he spun around seemingly surprised and walked over to me, clicking at me curiously. I guessed that this guy was the medical doctor, guessing by the way he handled the tools and the way he examined me.

"Can you understand me?" I asked again, waiting for his answer.

"Yes," He answered simply, "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, but I'll live." I said and rubbed the back of my head, self-consciously.

"Hmm, very well."

"Hey, you don't mind telling me what I'm doing here?" I asked and swung my feet off the high medical bed.

The hunter/doctor stood up and stepped back. "Certain coincidence, my people want you to learn about us. Much like the way your creator did, but more detailed."

"Ah-huh. So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to look through his mask.

"You may call me Hult'ah, I am known as the yautja medical doctor. I take care of the more serious wounds aboard this ship. Now it is time for you to meet the elder, come." He motioned for me to follow him, which I did, in a very ungraceful way. Stumbling most of the way down from the bed.

Once steady I followed Hult'ah out of the room and down several hallways. "Uh...Hult'ah," I tried pronouncing his name, only getting it right with a big accent.

"Yes," He looked at me over his shoulder but didn't stop his walk.

"Oh, ah, nothing. I just wanted to try pronouncing it." I gulped nervously, hoping these guys didn't get to annoyed with me.

He simply nodded and stopped at a door, "This is it. Now before you meet the elder, let me tell you to be careful about what you say, he is known greatly for his temper. And show respect, don't pay attention to the others." He clarified.

I nodded, "Thank-you, Hult'ah." I bowed my head, then turned towards the door. Before I could even touch it, it swung open, revealing me to the crowd and them to me. I gulped and walked it, never making eye contact with any other hunter, or as Hult'ah said, Yautja. WOW, I have to work on pronouncing that.

I stopped a few meters away from who I presumed to be was the elder, and bowed my head slightly, he returned the gesture.

"I believe that you are well, Hult'ah has looked after you?" I could hardly make out what he said, due to his deep, rumbling voice, but after a few I did.

"Yes, Hult'ah was nice." I answered shortly.

"Very well. Now ooman tell me your name," It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"My name is Catenu," I said, and watched as he slightly stiffened in his spot along with some others.

"_Sir, the oomans name sounds like that of Cetanu," _ I heard the clicks as one solider communicated with the elder.

"Yes. Tell me ooman, where did you get that name?"

Now he was being stupid, "My parents named me." Could it get any more obvious. "Come to think of it, my mother, Alexia, met some-one of your kind before. About sixteen years ago, back down in Antarctica. She told my it was some Hunt, that happened every 100 years. And she fought with one of you. Never got to the end of the story though..." I trailed off, not noticing the looks they where giving me.

"Hunt! You mean the hunt for the 'Hard meat'!" He shouted, cursing in what I guess was his language.

"Hey! Don't go all monkey ass on me! I only know this 'cause of all the stories my mom told me." I defended my self.

He seemed to calm down a bit, and went of talking to the same soldier as before.

"_Do you think she could be a reincarnation of Cetanu? She certainly has his attitude." One questioned._

"_I do not know. But I hope not, the last thing we need is another Cetanu pillaging our people and becoming a threat. But come to think of it, it would not be possible, she is just a meer ooman." The elder replied and looked back over at the ooman. _

"_For all we know sire, she could become a threat, even in her ooman body. We should be careful of her." Another responded. _

I stood there watching with mild impatience as they talked. I was hungry and tired and when both came together, lets just say, you'd be lucky if your not my next chew toy.

"Ooman, we shall take you to your quarters, now." He pointed to another guy and he stepped up, I immediately recognized him to be the one that knocked me out, I glared, then followed him out, with a small bow of the head to the elder.

"Well, what a coincidence. I'm walking with the same yautja that knocked me out, give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock your head the same way you did mine." I ground out, glaring at the back at his head.

He seemed to feel my glare and turned around, "I was told to bring you back, and alive. You are lucky I didn't skin you back on the ooman infested planet."

I glared at him, and continued to follow him. A few minutes later we came to a door, well what I thought was a door. He pressed a few buttons on the side and it slide open, revealing what I knew was my bedroom.

He turned to me with a cold glare, "This is your room, ooman. Do not leave until I come for you or the elder tells you to. Understood?"

I looked at him blankly, "Even if I was to go somewhere, I wouldn't even be able to open the door."

He snorted then walked out the door, closing it with a swoosh. I took this time to look around the room. '_Yep, definitely alien.'_ The room was all metal and blank, with a bed in the corner, a small study desk, several hooks on the walls, and another, easier open door which lead to the bathroom as I presumed.

I walked over and sat on the bed, "Well, sucks to be me..."

AN: Hey, I'm not sure if u like this story, but hell, I'm gonna keep writing. And if your curious Catenu, likes the medic better than any else, and I'm not sure what'll happen to them but I guess it depends on the way I want this story to go. So review and tell me what you think. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Predator's Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 3:

I woke up with a jolt when I felt something above me. I opened my eyes and found a very terrifying face just a few inches above me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and aimed a punch right into the face, hitting the chin.

The guy stumbled back and I finally realized it was Hult'ah. "Oh my god! I didn't mean that." I jumped out of the bed and ran towards Hult'ah who was clutching his chin, and muttering in his language.

"Hult'ah, are you okay? I didn't mean it, I swear. You just woke me up and I saw your face that close and well I presumed it to be-"

He silenced me by raising his hand, "Don't worry, Catenu. I am fine."

He stood up straight and looked over me, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Normal, but a bit hungry I guess." I answered and watched as the door slid open to reveal another yautja I didn't know.

I stiffened when he came closer to me, he examined my face then my waist, which I was angered my, then my wrists and ankles. My eye twitched when he touched my butt, but I remained calm, but when I felt something slimy touch my back, I finally couldn't take it.

I gave a battle cry and spun around kicking the guy in the side of the head. "Damn, what the hell is your problem!?" I demanded.

Hult'ah was by the other yautja in seconds, speaking to him in their language.

"_What is her problem? All I was doing was taking measurements." P'kya'uha asked, staring at the female ooman._

"_She just feels uncomfortable with contact in such ways." Hult'ah explained and looked back a Catenu. "Remember the theory going around with her being Cetanu's reincarnation." _

I watched as they both kept on talking, while I just stood there like the calm person I am waiting for them to finish. '_Yeah right, calm.'_ I started tapping my foot, gaining both of there attentions.

"Hult'ah can you explain to me what pervo over there was doing with my butt?"

Hult'ah stood up, "He makes the armor and masks as well as weapons. He was just taking measurements and in no way was he trying to make you uncomfortable."

I nodded and looked back at the other one, "What's your name? I'm Catenu." I gave him a hand to shake, but he just stared at it.

"He doesn't understand full english," Hult'ah explained.

I nodded and looked back at the one before me. I pointed to myself, "Catenu," Then I pointed to him.

He quickly understood, "P'kya'uha," He then placed a hand on my shoulder and shook it.

I was confused and dizzy when he finished, then I did the same with him, only he didn't get as dizzy as me.

"He needs to continue his measurements." I nodded and stood as patiently as I could, but it was hard when there was a yautja touching and measuring you.

After what seemed like eternity, he finally finished and walked out thanking me and Hult'ah.

I looked over at Hult'ah, "Food?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned me to follow, I did without a second thought and soon we were both walking down the hallway towards what I knew was the dining area. Just as we entered my stomach decided to growl, the noise echoing throughout the whole room, silencing everyone in there.

I smiled nervously, "Sorry 'bout that." I answered and went back to following Hult'ah. He stopped near what looked like a buffet table. He grabbed a giant plate looking thing and fill it with everything that looked edible.

He then took the plate and sat down on a table with three other yautja's on it. I stood where I was until Hult'ah motioned me over. I walked over and sat beside him and looked over the others.

"Catenu I would like you to meet, Kv'var-de he is one of the best hunters I know, Kjuhte he is an inventor and a scientist, then there is Agaj'ya he is known for his travels to many different planets." Hult'ah introduced me to the others.

I greeted each one with a smile, they did the same, well I thought thats what it was.

Hult'ah pushed the plate towards me, "Eat anything you like."

I looked down at the plate and picked out something meat looking. I sniffed it then shrugged and chewed it. It had a chicken and bacony flavor to it, then as I chewed it, the flavor grew more intense until I swallowed the piece of meet.

"That's pretty good." I managed to say as I picked up and chewed on a vegetable or was it a fruit thing.

Hult'ah gave a laugh and then went back to talking with the others. While I chewed on the different foods.

"So, this ooman is the daughter of the ooman Scar marked, interesting." I heard one say in english. I looked up at him and nodded my head, mouth still too busy to answer.

"Yah, Em thad duahghter ofve Alexiss myo moother" I managed to say through the food in my mouth.

"_She even eats like Cetanu." Kjuhte said and chuckled at the antiques of the female. _

"_Hopefully, she doesn't go down the same path as him"_

AN: It took a while but I manage to get this up. I ran out of ideas and had to make up some stuff. Please tell me what ya think, I'd appreciate it. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 4:

Wow, now I'm stuffed, first I was felt up, then taken to have something to each, which I ended up getting sick from because I ate to much. I groaned and rolled off my bed.

I walked over to the door and opened it, smirking when I saw some-one walking my way. I walked out and towards Hult'ah's room, seeing as his was only a few miles from mine. Note to self, I was being sarcastic. But it felt like miles after the meal yesterday when he gave ma another tour of the place.

I sighed and stopped when I heard the clash of metal through a closed door. I glanced around the place, seeing no-one there, I quickly ran into the room and opened the door and inch or so.

Inside I saw two yautja clashing spears, similar to the one my mom had at home, which I tended to play with sometimes, and cut up the furniture with, ending up with me getting grounded for eternity.

I watched the two fight until they both stopped and turned towards me, one glaring while the other cocked his head to the side.

"Um, hi?" I waved my arm towards them, and one of them I finally recognized as a yautja I met yesterday. And don't ask me how I know the difference between the guys here.

"Catenu, welcome." Kv'var-de welcomed.

I smiled, "That was some pretty cool fighting you did there with..." I trailed off.

"His name is Deric-ta, he is a relative of my brothers." The other bowed his head slightly then walked up to me.

My eyes widened remembering what happened yesterday. I tensed up and watched as he walked around me. Then his clawed hand moved towards me, I reacted just like last time, grabbing his arm then twisting behind it and holding it there while he dropped to his knees.

My eyes widened even more and I let him go, backing away a few feet. "Ahhh, sorry. After yesterday I don't feel like being touched yet."

I ran out of the room and quickly towards Hult'ah's med center. I knocked on the door and waited until it opened to reveal a female yautja who glared at me. I stepped back and looked over her shoulder to see Hult'ah sitting on a chair rather dazed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Sorry Hult'ah and miss." I stammered and bowed down, a unknown feeling welling up inside of me, making me ache. I turned and left just as quickly as I did before without turning back.

I kept walking swiftly until I heard my name being called from behind, I turned and saw Agaj'ya, seeing as he was the easiest to remember, by his colouring and scars. He was a greenish blue yautja with few scars around but enough to prove himself a warrior.

I smiled slightly, "Hey, Aga." I answered.

He tilted his head to the side a bit, "Aga?"

I laughed slightly, "Well seeing as I am only human, its kinda hard saying your name. So, I just made it shorter, that is if your alright with it. Are you?"

He nodded his head, "Where are you headed?"

I shrugged, "No-where I'm just kinda all over the place, first in the training room then at Hult'ah's door then just walking down the hallway."

He started walking down the hall and I followed behind, "I thought Hult'ah would allow you to enter, he does get rather lonely in his med bay. Why didn't you stay?"

I narrowed my eyes, "He was _busy _with something I'd rather wish I had not seen."

He turned his head towards me, looking down at me with rather curious eyes, "And what exactly was he doing?"

My eyes remained the same, "Lets just say there was a female in his room and he looked rather dazed."

Aga stopped in his tracks with a dumbfounded look on his face, "You can't be serious!"

I smiled at him, "No, I was making all that up... Of course I was telling you the truth! Do you think I'll lie to you!" I replied less sarcastically and less civilly.

He didn't reply but kept on walking leading me back into the dining room, he grabbed something to each and I did the same, but only what I was familiar with, who knows this stuff might actually kill me.

I followed Aga and joined him on the empty table, getting several angry faces from the females and curious glances form the males. I looked back at Aga with confusion, he by yautja standards was good looking, especially with the golden eyes that brought out his face, erm, mandibles.

Oh god, my eyes widened, I had just become a target for the females because I'm human and I'm hanging around Aga, but then again maybe it was because I got the attention of most males here, either because of my scar or heritage.

I sighed and started pocking at my food before stuffing something into my mouth, only to have to chock on it. My eyes widened and I spat it back out, trying to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

Aga was laughing at me I noticed as I desperatly tried to get the taste out, he finally being the nice yautja that he was handed me a glass looking thing filled with red liquid. Taking my chances I gulped it down, feeling the taste fade along with the liquid.

"Catenu, you better watch what you eat here. I know that most food here is not to human taste." Aga stated, still smiling from the event that took place.

I glared playfully at him, "You could have given me a warning on the human edible foods here, without having me go through that." I glared down at the thing I chocked on pocking it.

Aga just laughed and continued eating, I also ate but this time taste testing my food with smaller bites.

Minutes passed and we started a conversation about nothing important, mostly about the life on earth and the climate seeing at he was interested in it.

We finished and he lead me back to his lab, showing me the creatures and other life forms from different planets. Just then some-one knocked on the door. Aga opened it to reveal the same female I saw with Hult'ah, she walked in and went straight to Aga, getting rather to close then Aga seemed comfortable with.

Aga growled something in his language and the female lashed out pushing him away, into the wall. I stared a few seconds more until as they argued and the female hit Aga.

Aga stumbled back and glared at the female, she went to attack him with a tool. I took this time to grab the near by spear and open it, gaining their attention and aiming it at her neck, the point touching her neck.

"Leave Aga alone, bitch!" I snarled, seeing blood slowly trickle down Aga's cheek.

She glared at me, then turned and growled something to Aga, his eyes narrowed and she left.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting the spear down.

"Yes, you are lucky she did not attack you though. Why did you do that?" He asked whipping the blood off his cheek.

"She was kinda annoying me and by hitting my friend she finally stepped over the line. Besides she was the one I saw in Hult'ah's rooms." I answered.

Aga nodded, "I think you should go back to your room. You need rest."

I looked over at him, "Are you sure you don't need company? I don't mind listening to you talking about these things."

He seemed to lighted up a bit, "No, but you can come over anytime to listen. It's always nice to have company that is actually interested in my experiments."

I nodded and waved him goodbye before walking out the door and to my room. '_I wonder what the female yautja wanted from Aga and Hult'ah?_'

AN: I'm sorry it took this long but I needed another break, since I had evil teachers giving me non-stop homework. Please review and I might work faster, about 3 reviews would be good about now. Okay, later.


	5. Chapter 5

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 5:

I slumped down on my giant bed, and lifted my hands behind my head. Watched the shadows play across the ceiling.

Finally I sighed and looked to the side of my room, only to scream in horror and jump from my bed. Standing there was an unmasked figure of a yautja that kidnapped me.

"What the Hell!?" I demanded and braced myself against the wall.

He seemed to burn with hate as he snorted and motioned for me to follow him, "Come the elder wants to see you."

I glared at him, "Yeah, and you just had to scar the life out of me, just to tell me that." I mumbled and followed him out of the room.

He just shrugged and walked out of the room while making sure that I was following behind and not running away, which I would have been doing if he where human and slow.

Finally we arrived at the doors and they opened, revealing the room inside. I saw the elder sitting on his butt in his chair and beside him the same female that I had attacked earlier. I glared at her and bowed to the elder, "You wished me here, elder?" I asked.

"Yes, Catenu. It seems that you have been causing trouble. Am I right?" He asked and looked at me.

I sighed, "Not really. I haven't done anything to disturb anyone today." I answered.

The elder turned a questioning glare at the female beside him, "You have lied to me. The ooman says that she has done nothing but explore the ship and stay with those she knows. Where is your proof that she has caused trouble, Shi-ka'ti?"

I figured that is was the females name, seeing as she reacted to it, "_She attacked me when I was talking to Agaj'ya. She had no right to attack me, and therefore deserves punishment!"_

I heard her argue and straight away I knew that this was going to be pointless.

The elder once again turned to me, "Shi-ka'ti, tells me you attacked her. What was the meaning of that?"

I sighed once again, "I wont lie, I saw her with Hult'ah earlier, and then when I was with Agaj'ya she came into the room and started demanding something of him, she then started hitting him and being Agaj'ya he didn't attack her. So he just argued with her some more until she picked up a tool and was about to attack Aga with it, so acting on instinct I picked up Aga's spear and threatened her to leave him alone."

The elder turned his attention at the now angered and guilty Shi-ka'ti. His own words filled with anger, "You have been given a warning of not to attack my soldiers when aboard my ship and yet you defy my orders! And don't even think about uttering a word of defense, I know you well enough that you would do something like that, and it only proves it seeing as Catenu was only here for two days and this was her first day seeing you like this. Once we land you would be reported right to your father for abusing and harassing my men, understood!?"

I drew back in shock and fright after the elder finished his long raged rant. He took a deep breathe and ordered some men to take the women away, which they did. He turned to me and nodded, "You are dismissed. If she does anything to you, report it at once. She is a dangerous female."

I nodded and walked back to my room, only to find Hult'ah standing there. "I need to speak with you..."

AN: This chapters short. But the next one will be longer, once I get it up that is. Review my fellow readers. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 6:

I swallowed, wincing when my dry throat was the only answer, "Yeah sure, come in."

Hult'ah walked in and closed the door behind him then turning back to face me, suddenly a flashback hit me and I remembered what had happened to him and Aga.

We stood in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Finally Hult'ah chose to speak, clearing his throat.

"About what happened today. I just wanted to say that it wasn't intended. I didn't have anything to do with it. She just entered my Medical bay and jumped me. She-"

I smiled at him, "I understand. Doesn't matter though, just as long as your not hurt, I'm alright."

He looked broken for some reason, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Very well. I heard that you wanted to come down to the bay before. Can I help you with anything?"

I smiled, happier that Hult'ah was feeling better, "I just wanted to see what you where up to."

He frowned slightly, "I am pretty sure you saw. But before she came in, I was working on a new medicine that would help disintegrate the enemy. It would be a big help to warriors when on Earth, so that the humans could not find the bodies of deceased hunters or the prey." He seemed to brighten up a bit, relaxing form his tense stance.

I brightened along with him, "Have you finished with it?"

He shook his head, dreadlocks flying with the motion, "No. I have had other work to finish."

I smirked and grabbed his clawed hand, leading him to the door, "Well then, we better not waste time, ay?"

He looked momentarily surprised that I had said that, but then the surprise faded into eagerness and he dragged me into his lab. Explaining to me all the chemicals and experiments that he had worked on earlier. Some successful and others not really.

I listened to everything, even though I wasn't into medical things and all, but damn, this was more interesting than I thought it would be, or maybe that was because it was all alien. I dozed off into my own world as Hult'ah continued to explain, and I made a fool of myself when he started shaking my shoulder a bit.

"Catenu, are you alright? Am I boring you already?" His face dropped and he let my shoulder go. "I am sorry, I do get carried away. You see I don't get many visitors to explain my work too and -"

I quickly cut in, "Oh no! I was just thinking about all the work you've been doing. We'll mostly comparing it to what I was taught back home," My stomach lurched at the sound, "I wasn't bored, I actually enjoyed this!"

He brightened and motioned me to come and sit beside him, I jumped onto the chair, my feet dangling over the edge, "That's very nice of you to appreciate me work." He smiled, top tusks rising.

I never really understood how those things worked, not that I wanted any. No matter how cool this guys are, I'd like to remain human. Looking human that is.

"Hult'ah," I broke the silence.

"Yes?" He asked.

I gulped, "When will I be going home?" The question left an eery silence through-out the med bay. Hult'ah looked distant as he thought over what ever he was thinking and finally looked down at me with a sad expression.

My heart lurched, "Not for a long time, I'm sorry." He answered.

I sobbed, "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything." I sat there, dry sobs escaping my throat, for the first time in the time I've been here, I wanted to go home. I was home-sick.

_Journal: Beginning..._

_I didn't know what happened, but all I knew was that I needed something or some-one I could explain things too. So I chose to write. _

_Hult'ah, after my little home-sick showdown, brought me back to my room and left with a single goodnight. He was a good...yautja, and I was glad that he was my friend. Along with the others._

_I was changing and forgetting things relating to home, but never my family, I made sure of that. Mom and dad and my friends back home, I needed them and they needed me. I want to keep my hopes up that I'll be home soon, but now that I think about it, it actually might be a while. _

_I miss home..._

AN: I know this is short and took forever, cause I don't really have a plan with updating and everything, but I'm making one, I am going to try weekly updates and all, but hopefully it'll work. Review on this pathetically short chapter and tell me what you think. And with the journal entries, you might see them appear in future chapters, there just like a little run down on what happens and what's going through Catenu's head, when I can't fit it into the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 7:

The next day had passed uneventful, as well as the rest of the week. I hadn't bumped into that female from before or the elder. Which I was slightly grateful for, seeing as my depressing attitude seemed to be getting on Hult'ah's and Aga's nerves.

They had tried to distract me from home and my family that I had been forced away from. There first try was to bribe me with food, which I had glared at them for, then Hult'ah tried to get to show me the latest explosive he had designed. It did distract me, but only for a few hours. Aga had tried to teach me how to use yautja weapons, and that was my current predicament.

"Swing it higher! Dodge to the left! Duck! No I said duck not jump!" Aga's frustrated growl was heard all over the training room.

I heaved out a breath glaring at him, "I'm only human! When I see a spear that sharp heading for me my instincts practically scream at me to jump!" I managed to answer.

Aga huffed and rubbed his temples mumbling in his language while walking towards the weapons rack. Putting the spear away he motioned for me to do the same.

I huffed once more and spotted another rack of weapons beside the spear rack. I placed my spear away and walked towards the other rack. I looked over the weapons, each of them sharp and to the point, funny as that sounded.

I spotted a range of different short swords, daggers, knives, sais and other weapons I didn't know the names of.

I glanced over at Aga who was looking at me with curiosity, "Can we try with these weapons?" I asked.

Aga stepped forward with a frown crease on his forehead. Then following my gaze towards the short swords and weapons, "You want to practice with these?" He was in a state of disbelief.

I nodded and picked up the identical sais that seemed to stand out more then the rest. I looked over them tracing the pattern of the sea, with flames and two creatures battling in the air.

I looked up at the still-shocked Aga who was eyeing the weapon I held in my hand, "Why d-did you pick those?!" He demanded, his posture stiff and voice hard.

My eyes widened a bit and I glanced down at them, "They just seemed to stand out for me. Why?"

Aga didn't relax though he did turn on his heel and start walking out of the room. I stood there in surprise then ran after him, forgetting that I still had the weapons in my hand.

"Aga! What wrong?" He didn't stop nor slow down and I was beginning to tire out.

I slowed to a jog beside him but kept my pace up to speed with his, practically power walking beside him. I saw the familiar halls passing by and soon we both stood in front of the elders door.

I gasped and looked at Aga who only knocked and opened the door. I didn't follow him this time and began to turn to walk back to my room when I heard Aga call for me.

I turned and walked towards him as he waited for me to enter before me. I frowned and twirled the weapons in my hand unconsciously.

"_What brings you here?" _The elder started speaking with Aga.

Who replied, "_Are you sure the she isn't blood related to Cetuna? She said that she felt his weapons call out to her?" _

The elder was shocked and turned his piercing gaze to me, well I thought that he was shocked, hard to do when you can't understand what the hell there talking about. I watched his gaze turn towards my hands and I looked down to where he was looking, seeing my hand twirling the sais. I gapped and stopped my hand, letting the sais stop and slide down so that I was able to grasp the handle and hold it still.

I looked back up when I heard them to starting to talk again and I groaned feeling left out.

"_She was born from ooman parents, who didn't have any clue about Cetuna nor any past encounters. If I may speak my thoughts, I'd say that she has some-how inherited Cetuna's spirit. Even if she is ooman." _The elder spoke.

Aga shifted his gaze from the elder to me and I looked up at him innocently. He looked away quickly and I frowned, my inner being demanding attention.

I didn't listen to them talk and I grew impatient very quickly. I sighed and tried to call out to Aga, though it seemed rude, "I'm just going to be leaving now." I announced.

They didn't even turn there heads in my direction as they continued to talk. I frowned some more, "I'll be going now. Bye!" I spoke louder. But to no avail they continued to talk.

I waved my hands widely in the air calling out Aga's name. That didn't work a bit, though it did owe me strange looks from the two guards standing there.

I growled and turned on my heel, slipping out the door and down the hallway, away from that room. I looked down at the two sais in my hand, trying to think of a way to get rid of them. Which lead to the conclusion that I'd have to walk all the way back to the training room.

Being the lazy person I was I just turned the corner and walked towards Hult'ah's lab. Knocking on the door I waited for him to open the door, which he did after a few more knocks. Looking disgruntled he glared as he swing the door open ready to tell off any one that had distracted him from his work.

But he stopped when he saw me and his expression changed, eyes brightening while a smile crossed his face.

"What brings you here?" He asked while moving aside to let me in.

"Aga went all silent type once I picked up a weapon. Then he kinda made me walk all the way into the elders room to have me listen to them talk in a language that makes me feel like some outsider. Not that I'm not. But please can you explain to me why Aga went weird after I picked up these sais?" I held up the two weapons and Hult'ah froze.

His eyes hardened and the same thoughtful expression came into place. I stiffened feeling a _long_ talk ahead of us.

"Let me start of with the origins of the sais..." And thus the _long _story began.

AN: That was complicated and odd. And sorry that chapter might have taken a bit longer that usual but hey, I don't have a plan I just do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 8:

"_Before there was any hunts for oomans, us yautja's, had games. These games were not like your human games where you throw the spear the furthest or see how far you could jump across the sand. It was matches that decided who was the most powerful, the most vicious and the most skilled of us. During those times there was very few who where able to make it out of the games alive, thus brings us towards the origins of Cetuna. He was one of the few worries who made it out alive, and the first to make it out alive of four games. _

"_Cetuna he was a dark, unforgiving warrior. He was abandoned when he was a child by his family and lived in the wild, hunting and learning from the little memories he had about honor and hunting. He grew older, living off animals he caught and lived in the nature and surroundings. Many yautja that had come across him thought of him as some crazed hunter, some-one who was dishonorable. Many never returned. _

"_Until one day a guard of ten yautja marched through the forest and restrained Cetuna, taking him back towards the high elder. The villagers looked at him as though he was an outsider. Living in the wild had brought him many scar's and made his skin as dark as the night itself, while his eyes burned with uncontrollable flames. Women where silently pleading that the male was not killed so that they could have there way with him, while the males stared at him in awe of the wild hearted specimen that walked through there town. _

"_When they finally made it through the crowds and into the elders home, Cetanu had already managed to take down three villagers for insulting him, the guards barely restraining him while he attacked the forth. Once the elder had heard of this he had sentenced Cetanu to train as a blooded warrior, but secretly loathing this idea of such. _

"_So, for the years that passed Cetanu was made into the finest warrior there ever was. He, by far was the strongest, the most cunning and the most wild yautja there was. When-ever he went to hunt, he always came back with more then a dozen trophies, and if not a dozen then one's as large as three yautja put together. _

"_But the good times never lasted, some males grew jealous of Cetanu's skills, even the elder and so they started challenging him, starting fights that brought death upon themselves, but earning Cetanu respect and honor. Then it happened, while Cetanu was preparing for a hunt, the elder came in and changed his destination and landing spot, while scrambling his systems so that he could not return. _

"_It all went well until Cetanu landed, he was enraged and wild, killing anything that came his way. That night the elder lied and told his clan that Cetanu had died in battle; while Cetanu was down on the blue planet seeking his revenge and concurring his rage against others. _

"_Years passed and Cetanu's rage had died down and he was once again living in the wild, escaping from scientist that wanted to study him. He had never been caught but the scars he had received where enough to prove to anyone that he had fought great species. _

"_The elder who had forgotten about Cetanu, was unthoughtful for one request. That the Unblooded could hunt on the planet Cetanu resided in. So, as the ship left there home planet and landed on the ooman's planet. Each warrior was alerted of another presence aside there own and the ooman planet inhabitants. _

"_While hunting some warriors had heard some oomans speaking about there kind, and that they had finally managed to cage it. Curious of this creature the unblooded followed the oomans, only to discover the dark yautja fighting against his restrains while kicking and killing nearby oomans who dared to come within his reach. _

"_The unblooded where baffled but decided to free the hunter, taking there first trophies as they fought against the oomans restraining the other hunter. Though once he was free and the unblooded had started cleaning there trophies, some Honored Warriors had appeared. All of them surprised at the sight of the great warrior standing before the newly blooded warriors. _

"_The Honored had called the hunting party back to the ship, taking Cetanu with them, while alerting the nearest mother ship of there find. So, once again the elder that had caused this mess was brought to the ground when he found out Cetanu was alive, but was too prideful to admit his defeat. That was until Cetanu had come storming in, weapons raised, the weapons that had brought the death of the elder himself once he accepted the challenge. _

"_Cetanu had killed him, not even sparing the pitiful begging the elder was demanding. That day the elder was brought down and bringing dishonor to his whole family for his jealously. Cetanu was made the new leader, a higher elder. He was a ruthless leader, he trained Unblooded, and demanded the games start. He was death itself, a hell that the devil himself feared. _

"_He grew old, his trophies expanding further than any warriors could only wish to be, until during the games he was killed by his own weapon, both going through his heart, by who, they say it was an angel, but all who knew, it was only the dishonored elders son seeking revenge. Cetanu fell to his knees that day, taking his last breathes as he pulled his twin sais out and drove them through the elder's son temple killing him on impact and using his last breath to have the last laugh." _

Once the story was finished I had realized that I had tears cascading down my cheeks, while I stared at Hult'ah. I turned my gaze back towards the sais, seeing a little flash of the once flaming red eyes reflecting on the blades of the weapons. Gasping I looked back up to Hult'ah, "Does anything else apart from his weapons left from him?"

Hult'ah's eye brows rose, "I'm not sure, I'll have to look into that. But I heard that you could find his battle armor and mask back on our home planet, where he use to live."

I shook him head, "Can we go see it later?" I wanted to see this, something that belonged to Cetuna, the great warrior.

Hult'ah nodded, "If you wish, though that part of the temple had not being entered by anyone for years."

I gazed at him in wonder, "Temple?"

Hult'ah nodded, "We have a temple which was built for each hunter that was honored on our planet. Either from hunting or discovery. Cetanu had his own chamber in the temple, where his gear and weapons where stored, what else is not known. Not many dare to go that deep into the Temple any more."

My eyes glazed over as I thought that through turning my attention back to Hult'ah I spoke, "Do you know the date he was killed?"

I was momentarily shocked at the amount of expressions I saw cross Hult'ah's face, and I saw sure that he was having some type of seizure. Until he spoke, "Three hundred and twenty-one day's from now. Why?"

My eye brow rose, "I'm going to honor the day he was killed. As you said, he was a great warrior and I want to honor him."

Hult'ah became silent, gazing over me with an emotion I couldn't define, "You are a strange ooman. This is the first time I have ever heard something like that from any one,"

I managed to smile, "Different is good. D'ya wanna come with me when I do it?"

Hult'ah's expression was priceless and I was surprised I didn't loose control and laugh at this. He finally responded, "I guess you would be needing some-one to show you where it is." He admitted defeat.

_Journal entry: History lesson_

_I was surprised to learn about the temple. But what got me thinking the most was why Hult'ah reacted that way when I mentioned that I wanted to visit Cetanu. I mean, wouldn't everyone want to visit The Great Warrior Cetanu. _

_But I guess this would have to stay between us. I'm sure that the elder would have a stroke if he found out about this, and Aga. Lets not even go there. _

_Hult'ah also told me that where almost on his home planet, in about three days. Not that I'm nervous or anything to meet other yautja, I'm just panicking, hoping that they wont kill me on first sight. Remember, I have been told about Human Hunting and the little history lesson before doesn't help one bit. _

AN: WOW! A history lesson I managed to come up with. It took me ages to get the right story up for Cetanu, his one hard guy to find to history of, much less make one up. I hope you enjoy this, next chapter will be up soon. Review are appreciated. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 9:

Three days had passed quicker than I had expected. Hult'ah had stopped by a few times to see how I was doing and even questioning my mental health after our little talk. While I had only seen Aga once, when he came by to apologize for what he did.

He stayed for a bit to talk to me then left saying that he had to give the newly Blooded a tutorial on the home-coming celebration. I managed to convince him to let me tag along. So, here I was. Sitting against the wall watching the other yautja, each varying in sizes and colors, scars and eye color.

A couple had caught my eye, one that stood at the end of the line, him being bigger then the rest and with the eye catching skin color of grey and red-ish yellow strips along his torso, who I decided would be nick-named Tiger. While there was another, he seemed average but with his own build, slightly less then the others but he had eyes that seemed to glow deep green whenever they met mine, which had started to get on my nerves after I caught him doing that from time to time.

The last was one that reminded me Cetanu himself, he had dark skin almost black but not while his eyes changed my thoughts of him being related to Cetanu when I saw they where blue, darker then the ocean itself. I silently laughed at myself, realizing that what I was doing was slightly odd; I was checking them out for crying out loud!

I snapped back to reality when I saw two large clawed feet standing in front of me. I looked up and smiled innocently up at Aga, who was standing there with '_That Look' _on his face, arms crossed.

"What are you thinking, distracting my students, Catenu?" He sounded playfully annoyed.

I smiled some more, "I don't know. I was just sitting here the whole time."

He grunted and motioned me to stand up which I did, "Follow me." I didn't question him and followed him towards the group of Newly Blooded. "_Listen all of you. This is the ooman Catenu. I assume many of you had heard of her. She is not related to Cetanu in anyway, but the elder and some other blooded have been conversing the possibilities that she may have traces of Cetanu's spirit in her."_

I stood there, wondering why the hell he had told me to come when I wouldn't understand a word he said. But once he finished I heard a uproar in clicks and growls and even grunts.

I stared at the others as they clicked to each other while many stared at me in shock and/or wonder. I looked over at Aga, feeling slightly nervous under all their gazes. He wasn't looking my direction so I pocked his arm quickly gaining the out right-dreadlock spinning attention of Aga.

"Why are they all staring at me? Mind translating in english what you just said?" I asked, casting my gaze around the room, meeting those deep glowing green eyes met mine.

I quickly diverted my gaze turning back towards Aga who still had yet to answer my questions. His mandible twitched as he looked around the room.

"I just introduced you to them. They seem...excited." He answered, pausing near the end as he once again looked around the room.

I shook my head, pretending not to notice the gazes locked on my back. I grumbled some non-sense under my breathe making sure to curse Aga in every language I knew apart from english.

"_You are free to train with each other. You _are_ allowed to talk to the ooman, but please refrain from challenging her to a fight. Also, for your information she does not understand our language." _Aga once again clicked away to the others, them nodding when he finished his little rant.

I turned to him once more silently asking what he said, but he just shrugged, "They are free to train, some may visit you." Was his simple answer. I glared at him, not satisfied with his short answer.

He didn't seem to pay attention to me and turned away to walk towards Tiger, asking what I guessed was to fight. The other nodded and I watched from then on as they circled each other, dropping there weapons behind them. My curiosity peeked and I stepped forward, watching as Tiger charged towards Aga, swinging his fist out which as simply dodged by Aga. But to my surprise Tiger didn't seem affected by this and then swung his other fist in a hook, grabbing Aga by the neck.

Aga growled, the sound primitive yet controlled, then twisted in Tiger's grip forcing the other to let go giving Aga the momentary control of the fight, where he punched the other in the stomach then kicking him behind the knees. Tiger fell over holding his stomach, after a while I had thought that he had given up but then his head snapped up along with his fist as it rammed into Aga's side. I gasped as I watched Aga fall over then springing to his feat and once again I was sucked into the fight. Watched as they both went for each other.

Soon though Tiger fell to the ground holding his side, breathing heavily. Aga looked at him then what I guessed me, once his head had snapped in my direction, his eyes shinning with something I had seen in Hult'ah's before, but it was something I could not comprehend.

Soon enough I saw another head swerve in my direction and I looked towards it, seeing Tiger's golden eyes looking at me, then back at Aga in challenge, roaring towards him. Time seemed to freeze as the room quieted down and Aga roared in return, spreading his arms and mandibles. Suddenly both males where circling each other growling towards the other while there arms where spread at there sides. I gulped seeing the sharps claws glistening at the ends.

I felt others come to stand beside me, creating a circle around the fighting males, who where still circling each other. I looked beside me, finding the male with the glowing green eyes beside, staring at Aga and Tiger. I turned to the other side, seeing another male that I hadn't recognized yet.

He stood well over 8', having pale yellow-ish skin covered with several black birthmarks. Completely toned as well, which made me rather uncomfortable.

The other beside me, clicked something quietly, while glancing down at me then at the other male beside me. The other looked toward Glowy, something I decided on the spot, nodding and looking down at me with even darker golden eyes then Tiger.

I turned my attention back to the fight, blinking when I saw Aga and Tiger in a hand-to-hand battle, spitting what I guessed was curses and insults at each other.

I looked towards Glowy intending to ask and get answers, "Why are they fighting like this?" I asked, gaining Glowy's attention.

He tilted his head to the side then turning his attention back to the fight, "Challenge. Male. Mate."

I looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what in the world he meant. "Its a male challenge for a mate?"

The other seemed to shake his head before another croaky answer came, "Impress. Mate."

I once again tried to guess what he was trying to say, "A challenge that males take to impress a mate?" I didn't even know where that came from, I swear!

He nodded and pointed towards Tiger and Aga who where now puffing out there chests and beating the crap out of each other.

I watched as each hit was made, and as each male staggered back from impact. But what I did notice from the last fight was that their muscles seemed to bulge more, showing just how well built they were, along with the sweat that seemed to make their skin glisten each time they moved.

Then something in my mind click, this was to impress some-one. A possible mate. It was to make the mate like them for there strength and fight. I looked around looking for any possible mates that they could be showing off to. I didn't see any females around, not that I knew what they looked like anyway, apart from the giant from before. Unless they where after a male?

I shook my head of those thoughts, no, they wouldn't do that. Not even Aga would look at a male like that. I hoped? Then once again it snapped and I started to panic. I looked around the room for a safe exit, seeing one just a few meters to me left. Silently I made my way through the gathered yautja, closing in on the door. Before swinging it open and running towards Hult'ah's room.

I looked behind me, sighing when I saw no-one. I stopped before the med/science bay, knocking frantically on the door.

It did open, to reveal a very grumpy looking Hult'ah, standing there in his lion cloth only. I blushed, which was quickly replaced with a panicked look. I pushed passed Hult'ah and into his bay.

I heard him sigh behind me then closing the door. "What happened this time?" I heard him grouch.

I guess I caught him in a bad time, I looked back over at him seeing his slightly tired eyes I felt bad, "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep Hult'ah. I'll just go." I made my way towards the door, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked up at him seeing him shake his head. "You can stay here tonight if you wish. There is a spare bed in the other room. Tell me what happened?"

I nodded my thanks before answering, "I was in the training room with Aga, and a fight got out of hand so I left." I didn't feel the need to explain to him what I had actually seeing and what the fight really meant. Sleep sounded good right now.

Hult'ah didn't say anything else, just nodding and leading me towards the spare bed in another room. I thanked him with a tired smile then bid him goodnight which he returned then disappearing into his room. I plopped onto the bed, feeling the days events catching up with me, and next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

_Tommorrow...I'll get to see the temple...and Cetanu._

AN: This was a quick update, but I needed to get this going while my story brain was functioning. And for those who read my other stories, I'm also updating! Thanks for reading, and if you don't understand anything here please tell me. I hate to have my audience thinking I was horrible at english and couldn't make sense of my stories.

I'm making a pole on who you think Catenu should end up with? Maybe if my story decides to work and all. But visit and answer, it'll help a lot about what you think. Remember this story is for your benefit.


	10. Chapter 10

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 10:

Before I knew it the ship had landed and Hult'ah was shaking me awake, grumbling about something. I groggily opened my eyes, before grunting and turning onto my side, facing away from my friend.

I heard Hult'ah give a brief grunt before he tugged my shoulder, rolling me onto my back then lightly roaring to get my attention.

I jumped, eyes opening to unbelievable levels. I had not expected that from him. "Hult'ah?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes, "We have arrived." He pointed towards the window that I didn't know existed before.

Looking outside, I just right about died at what I saw. It was just like Earth but not really that blue. The sky was a dusty red, while the horizon was filled with different plants. Most of them larger and more colourful then some I had seen back home. Something caught my attention in the sky and I ran towards the window, tripping over Hult'ah's foot, mind you.

I pressed my face against the window, gawking at the large beast type birds flying in the air. All different colours, starting from the lightest of blues to the darkest of reds. It was simply beautiful.

I smiled, forgetting my home planet as I surveyed this new planet, "Beautiful." I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until I heard a rumbling laugh from behind me.

I turned to Hult'ah who was standing beside me now, "This is only one portion of the beauty my home land holds. You should see Cy'tho'da. It's like traveling back in time to when my people lived in small huts al danced around fires."

I laughed at the image that popped up in my head, imagining Hult'ah dressed in a straw skirt while dancing around the fire like a lunatic. I choked back a mad laugh as I looked back outside.

"We should get going. I am aware that you still want to visit the temple." Hult'ah spoke, walking towards the door with me in tow.

I nodded, "Yeah." I zoned out from there, thinking about the little history lesson Hult'ah had given me. But everything cam back to me when I heard a whooshing sound and then the hot breeze of fresh air hit me.

I gapped at the amount of yautja I hadn't realized where gathered there. Each different in many ways, holding a spear like weapon that looked more for decoration then for fighting. But I knew better, after what happened before. I unconsciously stepped closer to Hult'ah, feeling like a midget compared to these guys.

I followed behind him, fully aware to the stares I got as we passed the villagers. Soon enough we reached a house looking building, which I soon found out was the elders home. This didn't sit well with me because as I walked through the hallways I passed many different skulls looking down upon me as I walked pass, as if warning me to go back.

Then Hult'ah finally stopped as at a door, motioning for me to enter as he opened the door. It was like the room I had on the ship, plain with a simple huge bed, desk, wardrobe, hooks that hung off the wall and another door that I hoped connected to a toilet.

"This will be your room, mine is across from yours and Aga's is left of mine. Get some rest and then we can go to the temple." I waved a hand at Hult'ah as he left and walked into his room.

I turned back to the room, feeling suddenly giddy inside an alien room. I smirked and ran towards the wardrobe, swinging open the two doors and peering inside. I furrowed my brows in confusion when I saw several skirts/lion cloth things the others wore, then followed by two net suits that the others constantly wore, well I think they did. A pair of medieval looking gladiator shoes and some belt that looked twice as big as me

I closed the door and ran to the door that seemed just to tempting to open now. I swung the door open, feeling steam flow over me as I stepped into the bathroom. I smiled crazily, looking around the place. There was a huge bath/hot spring that came from the ground, a shower that seemed to be as large as my room at home and a giant sized toilet. I blushed and laughed as I imagined my self falling through it then getting flushed away.

I sighed again, thinking of my mom and dad, they where probably worried sick. Unless these guys knew how to write english to leave them some type of note reading, '_Your daughter has been abducted.'_. I giggled at the sound of that.

Jumping onto the bed I laid down at drifted in and out of sleep, hoping that some-one would come in to feed me. Shaking my head I ignored my thoughts and let my self drift away.

------

I awoke to some-one knocking on my door. Not being used to the height of the bed, yet again, I jumped down. Managing to crash onto the floor without mercy before jumping up and running towards the door.

I opened it and smiled when I saw Hult'ah standing there, with a tray of food in hand. "Mornin'." I greeted and invited him inside.

He nodded and stepped inside, placing the draw on the desk then turning his attention back to me. "Do you still wish to visit the temple?"

I smiled, "Hell yeah!" I cheered and jumped towards the food. I stared at the dish, picking out the things that I thought would be more edible than the rest. I turned towards Hult'ah, "Want anything?" I pointed towards the plate. He just shook his head.

"Once you finish, get ready and we will leave."

I nodded and stuffed the remains of the meat in my mouth before hoping towards the dresser and pulling out what I wanted to wear, not that there was a selection anyway. I ran to the bathroom and dressed, making sure to take a quick shower, after the seven minute brain game with the tap.

I looked over at Hult'ah, slipping the sais into place then nodding, "All done!"

He rolled his eyes at my apparent eagerness before he turned and walked through the door, with me trailing in behind him. "Let me remind you. That on my planet we usually don't see oomans walking around so be prepared for anything that might come your way. Which might include insults, comments, glares, looks that are inappropriate and all those things. Just don't make eye contact with them and stay by my side, don't slow down and don't speed up unless I do the same. Understand?"

I quickly skipped up to his side, "Understood." I nodded.

Then once again I chocked in the humid air once the door was open and we stepped out into the outside world. I smiled and watched the others that lived here walk around, talking and looking after miniature versions of themselves as they played with each other.

I trailed in beside Hult'ah as he walked through the streets, greeting certain yautja along the way. I couldn't help but look at the scenery as he did so, it was so different that Earth, it looked more brighter in a sense yet bland.

We kept on walked through the streets, while I did get some strange stares nothing to bad was thrown my way.

I felt something hard fly into my back and I stumbled. I'd spoken to early. I stopped where I was walking and looked back at what had hit me. It was a small round rock with a cross pattern on it. I glanced around looking for the owner.

A group of youngsters were standing together watching me with anticipation. I smiled at them and picked up the rock, which they all flinched back at. I stood up and walked up the them, which made me slightly nervous seeing at the larger yautja walked up to stand beside them. I bent down a few ways away from the group and stretched out my hand with the rock in it smiling at the little one that took small cautious steps towards me.

Soon he was standing in arms reach and he grabbed the rock and ran back to the group, glancing back at me with wide curious eyes. I smiled and waved before standing up and walking back beside Hult'ah who watched the whole thing, as well as the whole towns people on that street.

"Lets go. That was so embarrassing." I mumbled to Hult'ah.

He shook his head with a smile and started walking again, and I made sure to keep in time with him.

After a few more greetings and stops we had made it to a forest type of border line. I glanced at Hult'ah who was standing there looking into the forest.  

"Uh, so where to now?" I asked.

Hult'ah didn't answer but pushed past a bush and kept on walking down a old pathway. I walked behind him, usually stumbling on the rocks and stones that appeared out of no-where. "Hult'ah, is this the right path?"

He didn't stop but thank every holy being that he decided to answer, I was getting lonely. "Yes. This path isn't used much these days. No-one travels to the temple anymore. We were lucky that the path was still visible or else it would have been harder to find."

I nodded, "Have you ever been to the temple before?"

He shook his head, "No. I've heard about it and it had peeked my interests. But I've never had the time to travel up here. As a young blood I hunted in these areas to try and spot the temple which I did a few times. It looked very unique and well preserved for something that hadn't been visited before."

"Are we getting close?"

He shook his head but didn't answer and continued walking. I looked around me excited at what I found. There was trees and flora that I hadn't even realized could exist. Animals that peeked my interest more than anything. I also found a certain shine in the little winged dinosaur thing that had taken a liking to stalking me.

It finally got on my last nerves when it decided to nip my leg causing me to screech like a banshee and run towards Hult'ah. "Its stalking me and not its eating me alive!"

Hult'ah looked behind me at the little thing that stood in the middle of the path way with its head tilted to one side and tail swishing. He then glanced at me then back at the little thing before laughing. Scaring the heck out of me.

"It seems like it has taken a shine towards you. It called a Na-ri'lt. A small predator but harmless to anything that it doesn't see a threat to it. Say hello to your little friend." He added with a laugh.

I shot him The Look before turning towards the little figure before turning around and starting down that path again, Hult'ah catching up and taking the lead. Throughout then I kept throwing glances over my shoulder at the little guy who just kept on walking a few feet behind me stopping every time I looked at it.

"That would only convince it more to follow you." Hult'ah announced after I looked back at it for the seventh time.

I huffed looking back when it made a chirping sound before running up the few feet it had fell behind. We continued our journey the path growing more rocky and annoying to climb. I heard more chirping behind me and sighed looking back before doing a double take when I saw three of those little things behind me.

"Hult'ah," I called to get his attention.

He turned to look at me and I pointed behind me at the three figures that stood there with there heads cocked to the side. He shook his head in confusion, "Usually there is only one that follow something around."

"Oh yeah, just ignore my impending doom. As the hunter corners it prey against the other hunter. Yeah, I feel so...what's the word. Freaking fabulous." Just great, I had three stalkers and a yautja that didn't explain a tad about what the hell these guys wanted.

Hult'ah sighed, "I told you before that Na-ri'lt only attack when they are under threat by bigger animals. Well they also tend to enjoy company of bigger species as well. Thus bringing us to your predicament." We resumed walking.

"You sound really technical and professional there." I muttered but listened anyway.

"They choose the company of the being depending on their characteristics. Most choose for safety, shelter and just to have company. While others choose for hunting partners and life mates. After that they are more like shadows walking around. If you look after them they look after you. That's how they usually get along." Hult'ah stopped and looked ahead of us. "Now next topic, I think were here."

I looked away from Hult'ah and ahead of me, eye widening at what I saw. "Wow." I muttered as I took a step forward.

It was huge. I mean the stone and the statues all stood out, but nothing like the carved out temple with metals shinning off it as the sun hit it at an angle. I smiled, the very top of the temple was tipped with jewels that just grabbed the attention of any one who looked this way. What made me wonder was why these people ignored such beauty. But then I felt the presence of being watched and now I understood.

It was like the temple it self was watching you, waiting for you to just make the wrong move and swallow you whole. I took another step forward and looked back at Hult'ah.

"Its either now or never."

AN: Wow, this took ages, but I'm happy with it. And finally they got to the temple after the long time it took for everything to wrap around the little fact of Catenu being different. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Always good to hear I have readers.


	11. Chapter 11

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 11:

Entering the temple was a lot harder then I would have thought. Thus making my add more reasons as to why yautja don't come here anymore. Right now, we where scaling the stair case that would allow us entry. Being me, I had trouble getting halfway, before I just right about collapsed in tiredness. Hult'ah looking down at me in question.

"Are you sure your alright?" Hult'ah asked, stopping once again as I stopped my walking.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Just extremely beat from walking up this hell of a staircase." I continued my way up, getting closer and closer to the top. As if my pathetic calls where answered we reached the top and I just about dropped down in relief.

Hult'ah who was used to all this exercise just waited patiently for me to rest up, not even huffing and puffing like I was doing right now.

Several minutes of me trying to breath again I stood up and nodded to Hult'ah, and soon enough I was following Hult'ah inside. We reached the entrance which was just a big archway. I looked inside, surprised to see flames licking the walls from the torches hanging there. I stepped in front of Hult'ah, taking in the first step inside and then the second as I entered the temple.

Hult'ah though was more slower and cautious about it, as he took slower steps and looked around the place.

"Come on. Nothings going to jump out on you and eat you."

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that, because once I did Hult'ah stiffened and the creapy wooshing sound echoed through-out the hallway we where walking in. My eyes widened and I yelp, running to stand beside Hult'ah who looked like he was laughing, "Don't worry, Catenu, nothings going to eat you."

I heard the hidden mirth in his voice and I grumbled as I continued walking down the hallway, passing several rooms that didn't contain anything important. After a few minutes walking I passed the first room which I thought looked important and looked over at Hult'ah. "What's in here?"

Hult'ah came up and read the strange symbols on the wall before stepping back and looking at me, "This was our clan leader from seventy years ago, Ki'tchi."

I looked inside the room and stepped in, "Lets look around." I didn't hear Hult'ah say anything as he followed in behind me. I looked around, spotting several things on the walls and then two columns sticking out of the ground, with what looked like skulls and bones hanging off them. If I had payed attention I would have noticed that Hult'ah had stopped moving and was staring at something on the wall.

"Wow, Hult'ah, come look at this." I called him over, lightly tracing over the pattern imbedded on the skull.

When I didn't hear anything from him I turned around, spotting Hult'ah staring at the wall with lots of symbols over it. I joined him soon after, trying to gain his attention, "What are these?" I asked.

Hult'ah finally answered, "This is their life story. Stories of their most greatest hunts, stories children heard from their parents. Some-times some are to far fetched to even sound real, but when I read it now, it all seems to fit in. Let's go and find Cetanu's room. We can't waste much time in here."

He turned and walked out, leaving me to stare at the wall for a few seconds before jogging up to his side. We walked through the corridors of the temple, sometimes stopping and examining a room. To say that history would be boring here, would be a crime. This was the fun-ist history lesson I've ever had. Hult'ah told me stories about each deceased warrior we passed, even creating a little fighting scene just for the sake of it.

Soon enough we reached the end of the corridor, and we stopped staring around the while place until we looked at each other.

My shoulders sagged in defeat, "There's no more doors." I whispered, leaning against the wall for support.

Hult'ah sighed and leaned against the wall I was on, saying nothing. We both stayed there, deep in thought. Well, Hult'ah was. I was looking around the room, though it wasn't lit as brightly as the other, I could still see the carving on the walls. My eyes traced the carved image of the yautja that stood on top of the temple, a head of some beast attached to the spear he held. Something caught my eye and I pushed myself off the wall. Walking towards the carved image. I stared at the handle of the spear, then pulled out my sai, holding it up until it was even with the other.

My eyes widened in realization and I pushed away the dirt from the crevices on the wall. I picked the dirt away and pushed the sais handle into the hole that appeared. I cheered when it fit perfectly. I turned and looked at Hult'ah motioning him to come, "I-I think I found something."

He walked forward briskly, examining what I had found with eager hands. He grabbed the blades of the sais and twisted it. I gasped when the skin on his hand broke and blood trickled down, and then I jumped back once hissing and clicking was heard through the wall. I looked back a Hult'ah nervously, searching for and answer he could give. But he stayed silent.

Then, like in those old fashioned treasure hunting movies the wall split in two, dust and built up dirt falling onto the ground as the wall moved and groaned. I coughed slightly as the dust was blown my way and then back as the hidden wall heaved in air. Beside me, Hult'ah was already holding a torch, flames licking the end. He glanced over at me and nodded taking a step forward into the new revealed room. I followed, a little reluctantly, staying silent through out this whole ordeal.

Our footsteps echoed and I glanced back, watching as the other hallway disappeared into the dark, the only thing illuminating out path was the torch in Hult'ah's hand. I jogged up to his side, staying as close as I could to him.

I didn't like creepy places, as a matter of fact, I don't like temples that contain hidden rooms with no lights at all. Something clicks and slides and I glanced down, feeling something under my feet move. I yelped and jumped up, grabbing whatever hold I could onto Hult'ah. Which meant I was practically hanging off him. The floor which I was standing on gave way and something very slowly started to rise up.

I was pushed off Hult'ah as he reached for his spear, drawing it slowly and raising it. We both waited in tense silence as a coffin like box with markings all around it appeared. Finally it stopped moving, and I sighed in relief. Taking a step forward to examine it.

I heard Hult'ah grunt something before a arm grabbed my arm, pulling me back roughly. I yelled and stumbled, screaming once more when a spear swung out from the box and stopped just where I was standing. I looked back up at Hult'ah who looked down at me and shook his head, releasing his hold on my arm.

"Maybe you should you go first?" I questioned, stepping away and giving way to him.

He once again shook his head and stepped forward and around the pointed weapon from the box. He looked down and sighed, putting his weapon away and looked back at me. "It was trap. There is nothing else. Come and look what's inside."

I walked up to him and looked inside. Cocking my head in confusion at what I saw. "What is that meant to be?"

He picked up the silvery black case and opened it. I smiled at what I saw, sitting there was the same plasma cannon each warrior war, but it had the remains of carving along it showing. I reached in to pick it but Hult'ah stopped me. "We will come back and look at it. There is much more."

I nodded and followed him once again down the room.

AN: To tell you I am embarrassed would be an understatement. I am really sorry that this took THIS long to upload. But I have been brain-dead for ages and nothing has come up for this story. But I need help, this story is going along like I wanted it too, but I need a buddy to help me think of stuff to write. So anyone out there, just send me a what-ever the hell you wanna call it, telling meh what you think should happen. The best one would get through a be my writing buddy.

Later!


	12. Chapter 12

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 12:

We both walked down the never-ending hallway, stopping now and then to look at carved pictures of soldiers alike fighting beasts of different shapes and sizes. At one point Hult'ah had stopped and scanned the carving, before nodding and continuing on our journey. I stayed behind, though not far enough to loose contact with him. Well, mostly I am been far off at where I was walking, but to make it clear to you I was pressed flatly against his side, practically working around as his own shadow.

I stopped once again leaving the comforting figure of Hult'ah and walking towards the chair, or more like throne that sat against the end of the room, dodging the large coffin like box in the middle. Looking over my shoulder I motioned for Hult'ah to come up beside me, "Was this his?"

It was a stupid question, yes, but one that just seemed to want to be answered.

He looked at the throne briefly before turning to me, "Everything in this room is Cetanu's."

I nodded and very cautiously started walking around, there where lots of hooks, just suspended on blocks, showing skulls and a large variety of weapons, armors and other figurines that looked to delicate to touch.

"Catenu! Come look at this!" I heard Hult'ah call, I turned around and walked up to him, following his gaze towards what-ever he was looking at. My eyes widened and I gazed with awe, there on the wall hung what I knew was _his_ mask. Something that was just so hideous yet wondrous that I couldn't tear my gaze away from it. It was pitch black, with slits for the eyes, the red covering it as if some type of protective shield. Then as I looked down it turned more hideous, covering what would be his jaw was a jaw bone, fangs covering every inch of where the teeth would be, though it looked canine or so, the jaw was shaped into a human structure. Spikes covered the back of the mask and I desperately wanted to just reach out and take the mask.

I took a step forward and froze in place, looking back at Hult'ah. He didn't move form his spot and continued to stare up at the mask in wonder.

_~Take it, you know you want to~_

The deep, brutal voice startled me out of whatever silence I hoped I was having. Yelping I looked over at Hult'a who was no-where to be found, but I could still hear his silent steps inside the room. I slowly and cautiously treaded towards the mask, not taking my gaze off it.

_~You must...take it ooman.~_

This didn't seem to faze me out of the little trance I was having and I reached up, fingertips just barely grazing the mask. And just like that I leaned forward and snatched the mask off the hook, clutching it to my chest as I ran away from the not bare wall with the sharp spikes that stood in place as hooks.

"Hult'ah?" I questioned once silence fell over everything around us. He turned the corner and snapped his head towards me then to what I was holding. Panic showing clearly on his mask free features.

I stared in horror and panic at what I had done settled in, "Oh shit," I muttered. Glancing up at Hult'ah who was very cautiously looking around. "What did I do?"

He turned his attention to me after a few dreadful minutes and relaxed visibly, "Nothing was booby trapped. We are lucky that your stupidity didn't bury us underground."

I flinched at his words and muttered an apology, glaring down at the mask that looked innocent to what was going on around it. _~There, it wasn't that bad.~_ The voice in my head cooed again, and now I started to panic. I was hearing voices, which in many ways was not right for some-one like me. "Who are you?" I quietly questioned, trying not to be loud so that Hult'ah would hear me and once again question my sanity.

The voice didn't return as I in a way hoped it would, proving that in a way I was sane yet insane. I sighed and headed towards Hult'ah who was looking over weapons that were covered in a thick sheet of dust. Just as I was about to comment on the spear I saw the gut curling shriek pierced the air and I winced back as the same roar was answered, fifty times louder inside my head, again resulting in a painful headache.

_~Leave now, ooman. And take that warrior with you. I am shutting the walls down.~ _

There was no need for further explanation as the walls immediately started moving in around us, one opening a path for us, while another closed off the previous one. Something like a clawed hand circled around my arm and started dragging me along with it towards the new opening and I looked forward again to see Hult'ah running and his head turning in all directions as we continued on.

We stopped, well Hult'ah stopped not knowing where to go in the fork passage way.

_~Left, ooman. Left.~_

The voice purred again, and for a moment I was stuck between going right instead of listening to it. But in the end, the groaning of walls made up my choice and I ran down the left corridor. Hult'ah was right behind me, not making a sound to my choice of direction. We ran forward and sideways, coming up to near dead ends, until the wall groaned an opening for us.

Running seemed to become harder and harder for me as I ran down the corridors, dodging the moving walls just barely, almost running into a few strange things that just popped out of no where.

About three seconds later prior to the thought about not running into any walls, I did just that. I slammed into the wall that just shot up from the ground. I tumbled backwards into Hult'ah who stopped once seeing the wall magically pop out of no where. He caught my by the arm and pulled my back as the wall swung inwards and disappeared into the wall beside us. I groaned in annoyance as my head started to throb in a very dull but intense pain.

"Clumsy ooman." Hult'ah tsked and looked around, as did I.

I chose to ignore his comment and picked myself up from Hult'ah and sped up, towards the slight ray of light we both saw. I mentally cheered at our escape as we both stepped out of the temple and onto the slight platform outside. I smiled tightly and bent over, collapsing onto the sandstone type rock and heaved in heavy gulps of air, while my legs practically worshipped the break they where given from the long ass run. Not that I cared about swearing right now. I turned to Hult'ah and saw him just sightly huffing from that spastic run we had.

Something snapped in me and I covered my mouth just as a little giggle came out. Hult'ah looked at me as if I had grown another head. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst into hysterical laughter, slightly scaring myself and most definitely proving to Hult'ah that I had snapped. I heard him groan over my obnoxious laughter and this only caused me to fall back and laugh some more.

I stayed like that some more, laughing to myself for everything that had happened so far. Since the kidnapping, to meeting The Elder, then meeting Hult'ah and the others, then finding the sais, and everything leading up to this event. I thought back to my parents and the painful memories and very obvious thoughts of me never seeing them again. I let out a sob that racked through-out my body which was still shaking in laughter.

I felt broken and soon enough I felt the slow but steady stream of tears start and my laughter slowly die down. I stared at the clear sky and sobbed, not caring that Hult'ah was there and probably questioning my sanity, that was barely hanging on. I took a quick glance over at him and saw him sitting with his back against the wall, seemingly lost in his own world. More tears slipped from my eyes as I saw him, thinking about the whole ordeal that had happened not minutes ago.

I turned to look back at the sky and I just lay there, silently sobbing while the sun bared down at me, burning my slightly exposed skin, but that didn't matter now. That was now, and I was stuck in the past. Thinking about all the god things that had happened in my life and things that I regret now. Like not accepting the many dates guys had tried to get me to go to, resulting in me being lonely and single, the time I had shouted at my mother for not being there for me when I needed her most. But it all made sense now and I some-what brightened when I realized that she did it to make me stronger, like her. Just like I always hoped.

"I always loved them..." I muttered quietly. Noticing the way Hult'ah snapped his head towards me, in question. I continued, "My parents...even though I didn't show it because they where hardly around. They traveled around to different places in the world. But always seemed to return to The Arctic. My mother used to always loved going to Antarctica but she stopped when she came back from her last expedition with Weyland. She told me that she watched all of them die before her by monsters; creatures of hell that hissed and spat anything that came from there mouth. She told me how she killed one and the warrior took her with him, putting the mark on her once they where free.

"She watched him die too. Did you know?" I turned my tear stained gaze towards him, "She watched him die for her and the rest of humanity. That's what I always thought, but she told me it was just for future hunts. When I was young I always went outside and played with the spear she was given, pretending I was killing all the evil guys, and it wasn't until three years later that I saw was monsters humans have become." I froze and took a breathe, another dry sob wracking my body.

"I saw, in my dreams what I thought earth was like in a hundred years but I saw nothing, just dry desert with building scraps as mountains in the background. I was scared and soon became a 'Green buddy'. I started to see the real monsters of what we had became and knew that my only escape was to stay away from them and not become one myself. My mother, she was proud of me. As well as my father, but now I wont ever see them again. Tell them how much I love them and how much respect I have for great people like them." I sobbed again, hating the way my eyes filled with tears that I desperately wanted to go away.

I didn't turn my head when I heard Hult'ah stop beside me, only gasping in surprise when he pulled my up roughly and glowered down at me. In my teary state I back away and looked down. Only to have him pull my chin up to face him; he was still glowering and a growl started to form in his chest. He bent down and roared in my face, to which I stepped back and winced at the loudness. He let go and I stumbled backwards until I caught balance of myself again.

He turned and called over his shoulder, "Just when I think you said the stupidest thing, you keep on talking."

I muffled my angry shout that wanted to come out and I ran after him instead, picking up the forgotten mask of Cetanu. I glanced down sharply and I swear I saw the red vizor blink up at me.

~_One must be young and naive to grow old and become wise.~ _

A/N: Okay, I have no real reason for my long absence apart from the major writers block I have suffered. I'll try and get two more chapters up before, hmm what should I say, soon. I'll then give you a gift for putting up with my lateness by writing and posting up another chapter. AND I CAN"T WAIT TO WATCH THE NEW PREDATORS MOVIE COMING OUT! GIVE ME A SHOUT IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT!


	13. Chapter 13

Predators Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my character Catenu.

Chapter 13:

The comment echoed through-out my head like sleigh bells as I followed Hult'ah down the steep steps. It had grown tense between us, reminding me of the time we had met and we didn't want anything to do with each other. I tried to catch up to him, wanting to walk beside him rather than behind him but the voice came back and chided.

_~Leave him be. A warrior must gain patience and control himself before speaking.~_

I growled in response to that. _Speak in sentences! Not in bloody riddles!_ I didn't hear a response so I kept on walking, straying behind Hult'ah knowing that whatever that voice had meant was that Hult'ah was currently in his own word trying to contain himself.

I sighed in thanks as we finally reached the bottom and stopped for a little break, hoping that Hult'ah would wait a while. But he just continued walking and I sighed in annoyance. Following in after him, my feet starting to ache, as well as my ankles, which were weak.

He only slowed down a little at this but continued on his fast pace, more like jog for me. The mask in my hands started to weigh a tone and I was tempted to just drop it there, leave it for some random explorer to find. But something in my mind whispered against that act. And I was not talking about that creepy voice.

I sighed quietly to myself and ushered my feet to move quicker, catching up to Hult'ah. The path was walked was similar to the one we walked to get here, but without the little creatures following my every footstep.

I glanced up at Hult'ah's stiff shoulders and held back an annoyed glare. Wasn't he suppose to be over that by now?

_~He will come around.~_

I snorted, glancing up nervously after I realized I made that sound. Hult'ah didn't even blink, well I couldn't see, but you get my point. He didn't look back.

'_Easy for you to say, no name. You don't have to deal with the silent treatment.' _I thought, trying to throw my thoughts towards that voice.

_~I've learnt to live in silence for hundreds of years. It won't hurt you to learn to silence yourself for a few minutes.~_ This time, the voice snorted and I rose a brow.

'_Hey! You try standing in this awkward position for a while. And I don't even know your name! Oh my, I really am going crazy.'_ Those thoughts passed through my head at lightning speed, each bringing me closer to the brink of insanity.

But all of a sudden they cut short and an annoyed growl came through, _~Would you stop that! Do you know how uncomfortable I am? Being locked away in such a small being? I feel so weak and...open.~_

I blinked at his choice words before I growled, the sound startling Hult'ah who looked back at me, I waved him off. '_I can't believe you said that! I'm not talking to you for the next five minutes.'_

He didn't reply and I glanced up when I still felt Hult'ah questioning stare. "Yes?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Did you damage your brain while we were running?" His voice was snappy and I didn't like it.

I glared at him, insulted. "No! But thanks for the concern, its not like you couldn't have asked for it at the temple."

He growled in return and glared back at me, "Well your the one that thought it was alright to lose your mind and then activate a trap in the Sacred Temple, do you know what trouble we could get in for that?"

I hardened my glare stepping up to him, "Why didn't you tell me it was Sacred before we went in? For a bright being, your awfully dense."

He stepped forward and raised a hand, as if about to strike be but stopped and clenched his fist by his side instead. "Your insults mean nothing, it was your stupid curiosity that lead us to this!" His hand waved around to signal around the forest and I raised my brows in question, the glare still in place.

"What do you mean 'this'? Are you trying to say that were lost?"

He didn't say anything and I blanked. I stared at him in question for a few minutes trying to search for answers in his eyes, all I saw was irritation and something else that I hoped was not back. "You...you got us lost?"

He hissed and turned around, now acting as if I insulted him. His shoulders were held stiffly on his back and his hands clenched once more. "I'm a medic, not a tracker. This thing is not what I do."

I stared at his back, trying to process the information he was providing in my head. I groaned and resisted the urge to end my sufferings with the mask that weighed a tone in my arms. "Hult'ah, turn around and look at me. Tell me that you have some-way to get us out of here?"

He slowly turned and looked anywhere but me, finally reaching my eyes and he sighed. "The forest looks different when we walk back, that was the risk when going to the temple. It was not meant to be found or discovered. A one way path to glory yet nothing to return to."

My eye twitched as this information set in. In a very hasty manor I slumped onto the ground and lifted the mask, connecting it with my head a few times. I groaned and rubbed my temple.

~_I guess you wish to speak to me now?~ _He sounded way to smug for my liking.

AN: Sorry! Is the only word I can mutter right now! I am so sorry for taking forever, but major writers block has stopped me from doing anything! And when I mean anything, its everything!

I really want to make it up to you, so I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than before. I wont make it a promise though, because that's what stops me.

Caio! Reply and review!


End file.
